


Saving the Catch

by Bunnybitz



Series: Mari’s Guide on How to Date Monsters [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Human Kwamis, Marinette Agreste - Freeform, Marinette Agreste AU, Mermaid! Adrien, Mermaid! Adrien Agreste, Miraculous AU, mermaid au, miraculous mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: Gabriel Agreste is the father of Marinette Agreste. He’s a cold hard monster at heart, with a knack for hunting them. Gabriel is dedicated to researching and capturing monsters and mythical beings. He often brings Marinette to help him, who unbeknownst to him, is strongly against his passion. She’s never had the courage to fully stop her father—that is until she stumbles across a mermaid named Adrien. When her father unfortunately gets hold of mermaid relics, Marinette has to now work with her childhood best friend Tikki in attempt to work them herself, and save Adrien. Oh, and she might have fallen in love with him too. Was that mentioned?





	1. Gorgeous eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a dream, so that’s why some of the details with it are strange lol.

 

There had been many creatures Marinette briefly befriended. Her father always allowed her in the containment chambers—he didn’t believe he had a reason not to. 

 

Alya was a werewolf. She was really chatty, unfortunately really nice too. She only lasted two weeks. Now her bones lay stacked in a box with her organs preserved next to it, and a blanket made from her fur lay across Marinette’s bed. 

Marinette made sure to sleep with a blanket every night. In a way, she felt as if Alya was giving her a big warm hug. She would swear that she hears Alya’s voice sometimes, rarely a ghostly figure of her accompanies it. But she’s pretty sure she’s just hallucinating. 

 

Nino was a sea serpent. Well, perhaps it was more of a lake serpent, because that’s where they found him. He really liked rap music. Her father let Marinette play it for him sometimes. He lasted a week in a half. His bones and organs were next to Alya’s. Marinette liked to believe they became friends in the afterlife because of it.

 

Mylene was-..well Marinette wasn’t exactly sure what she was. Neither was her dad, and that’s why Mylene was originally going to last longer than she did.She was some form of slime monster, but could morph into a more human looking form. Mylene was very shy and scaredy. She really liked rock music surprisingly, and Marinette would constantly play it for her. Her father had expressed his desire to have her last longer so he could do more experiments on her. That would mean she would be tortured for longer in more pain. So Marinette and Mylene talked it over, and Marinette put Mylene out of her misery, working it to make it look as if it had occurred as a reaction. It brought Marinette joy to see her father be so mislead in a conclusion.

 

She had many of these monster friends that had been slaughtered. What her dad failed to understand was that just because they were different, it didn’t make them non sapient. Marinette had been wanting to save one but..she never had the courage to rebel against her father. She thought it would be that way forever. But luckily, she was wrong.

 

————————————————————

 

“Oooo! The beach is in my absolutely favorite place!” Tikki cheered, clapping her hands together. She was placed in a large red fluffy chair. Tikki was _obsessed_ with ladybugs. She had plushies and posters and ladybug themed decorations everywhere. If it wasn’t ladybug, it was red or black.

 

“It used to be my favorite too. But when my dad wants to bring me to search for more beings to torture, I’m a little less enthusiastic.” Marinette was currently scribbling in a journal with a ladybug pen—one Tikki had given her of course. 

 

“What if you find a mermaid?” 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. My dad will capture it, we’ll make friends for the few weeks it’s alive and then next thing I know I’ll be having fish for dinner.” Marinette grumbled. 

 

Tikki made a face. “Okay, Maybe no mermaid then. So I uh hope...you...don’t..find a mermaid?”

 

Marinette nodded. “Exactly, thank you. They all belong in the sea. Not having their stomachs ripped open in a lab.”

 

“The law shouldn’t even allow this.” Tikki sighed.

 

“Technically it says it doesn’t. But my dad is an exception. He’s got a permit, and permission from the law. It’s just completely the dumbest thing.” Marinette picked up her phone. “Hurray, More centar meat for dinner. Yay.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “We had two centars, now there’s one. Her name is Sabrina. She’s very quiet, and I think she’s been self harming.”

 

“Well that’s no good.” Tikki frowned. “Maybe you could finally work up the courage to save her before he kills her.”

 

“Maybe, I don’t know. She has a large slit down her left arm. She can’t even use it anymore. Not sure what he’ll do to her next.” Marinette sighed. “I just...my dad is a strong man. He won’t listen to me and we’ll I mean...he can’t know I don’t agree with this. He thinks I do.”

 

“Well I know one day you can put a stop to this. You’ve always been strong, Mari. You’re an amazing person. You’ve helped the monsters before. Maybe you can finally save one.”

 

Marinette set the pen next to her journal, gently closing it. “Quite possibly. I think...I think the world is just waiting for the right moment.”

 

///

 

Marinette sat in the passenger seat of her dad’s messy ass truck, her unimpressed face turned towards the window. Her own reflection looked back at her, and she sighed. 

 

“I know we’ve never been able to get hold of a real sea creature before, but I’m confident we will this time. I mean the closest was that pond serpent. But I want a mermaid! Maybe a siren, but I’d need some test subjects. Sirens are very dangerous.”

 

“I know that, I used to read a lot about them. I would stick to mermaids for now..”

 

“Yeah, sounds good Mari.” Gabriel smiled. “I’ve heard that mermaids have these special relics. Including ones that you can use to summon or lure them to you. I’ve even read about ones that can allow you to transform into a mermaid!”

 

For once, something her dad said actually peaked her interest. “Really? Wow. Do you...know about where to find them?”

 

“I’ve got a whole book on tracking down mermaids. Of course I do.”

 

///

 

Marinette wasn’t sure why she had decided to wander off along the shore. Probably because she was tired of hearing her dad describe what he wanted to do to a mermaid if he found one. Luckily for her, mermaids were some of the most difficult creatures to find out of all mythical beings. She’d always wanted to meet one, but keeping her dad away from them was way more important. She heard they were very delicate creatures. 

 

As thoughts danced around in her head, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the water as it tickled her toes. Tikki was right. The beach really was a beautiful place. 

 

When Marinette tripped from putting one foot in front of the other, her train of thought completely scrambled. She did full twirl, falling down over into the water. 

 

The raven let out a groan. “Are you kidding me? Why does this always have to happen to me? I’m so clumsy..” she grumbled. She picked up her hand, then placed it back down, immediately feeling a light surge of pain through it. 

 

“Ah, What was that?” Marinette moved her hand, her head now looking at the strange object that lay on the sand besides her. It appeared to be a maroon-pinkish colored pearl necklace. “That’s weird. Wait could this....” Marinette ever so gently picked up the necklace. She tilted her head, giggling when she started swinging the necklace to fit the pattern of her head’s back and fourth. Her little game was cut short by a giant wave of water splashing down onto her head. She let out another growl. “Seriously ocean? How much more are you going to-“ Marinette turned her head to face the water as she spoke, her eyes widening and voice trailing off upon seeing shiny green scales glimmer in the light of the sunset. Barley, just barely, a blonde head of hair could be seen peaking up from the water. Marinette couldn’t make out a face, but she knew what she saw—a mermaid. 

 

“Okay uh...m-mermaids are known to be really shy so uh....hi..?” 

 

A hand slowly raised up from the water, ever so slight waving. 

 

“Is uh...is this necklace yours?” Marinette waved the pearl around again.

 

The blonde head of hair could be seen nodding.

 

“It’s really pretty.”

 

The mysterious mermaid began to inch closer. The raven watched in awe as the details of the creature were revealed to her as who she saw now was a he, rose up from the water. He has beautifully tanned skin, sparkling leaf green eyes, and hair the color of the sun. His facial structure was very soft and round. His eyes matched the beautiful scales of his large tail. His glistening eyes blinked at her.

 

“W-Wow uh y-you actually c-came up to mmmme hi uh nice necklace wait I said that already uh hi wait I said that too-“

 

Marinette cut off when her ears caught the sound of soft giggling coming from the gorgeous creature in front of her.

 

“You don’t have to be nervous, Princess.” His soft voice caught her off guard. 

 

“I’m just Uh...a little shocked...what’s your name?”

 

“My name is Adrien.” He replied calmly. 

 

“That’s a lovely name. I’m Marinette. Sorry, I can be a little shy around new people.”

 

“I-I can be kind of shy too....the world is dangerous....are you going to hurt me, Marinette?”

 

The question bore into her soul. Of course she wasn’t, but she knew it was possible her dad would. She didn’t think she could ever go into the lab if Adrien wad her dad’s next catch. Those eyes...those gorgeous eyes...they would stare at her desperately for help as a new injury would appear each time she walked in. She never wanted to see any creature face her dad’s cruelty. But for some reason unbeknownst to her at the moment, she felt this one would hurt so much more.

 

Marinette gently placed her hand over his. “No. I would never hurt you. But I know someone who will. It’s my dad. He’s a horrible person. I don’t want to get into details...I’m afraid I would scare you. But you need to go back to the ocean now, and get as far away from here as possible. And warn any other mermaid around here if there are any.”

 

“Okay, Marinette. We just met though. You are very kind. I don’t want it to be our last time.” A pair of small pink pearl earrings appeared in Adrien’s palm. “Put these and the necklace on. We will speak again when it’s time.” He flashed a bright smile, diving back into the water. Marinette’s eyes stayed focused on the sea, even when she knew the beautiful creature was far away now. 

 

“I um...I’m gonna get back to dad. He’s probably looking for me.” Marinette said to herself. She gently placed the jewelry pieces in her pocket, pushing herself to stand.

 

///

 

“I saw a blue tail Marinette! But it’s like the mermaid just disappeared! I wonder if one of the relics has a transportation ability. I’ll need to re-read up on that. So Mari, what did you do the whole time?”

 

Marinette and her dad were driving back now. Her dad fortunately came home empty handed this time. 

 

The sudden question caught Marinette off guard. “Well uh, I just sat by the sea and let the w-water splash on my feet while I looked out at the sunset.”

 

“I remember when you and your mom would do that. Oh how I miss her. Maybe one day one of these creatures will have life restoring abilities! I’ve been searching for one with them my whole life, and I still haven’t found one. Do you think mermaids could do that? Possibly with their relics?”

 

“O-Oh probably not. Maybe an Angel or something.” Marinette suggested, swallowing. 

 

“Aw. Too bad.”

 

Marinette remembered when her dad was stoic and serious. She kinda wished he was still that way. His mad scientist kinda attitude bothered the fuck out of her. Her thoughts were once again cut off, this time by a ding from her phone. She took it out from under her thigh, holding it up to read the message that lay on it.

 

‘Tikki (Ladybug kidnapper)’

 

‘How did the beach go? You’re probably on your way back now.’

 

Marinette quickly typed out a reply in return.

 

‘I’ll go over there and talk to you about it tomorrow. We didn’t catch a mermaid, thank god.’

 

‘Tikki (Ladybug kidnapper)’

 

‘Ooo! Something interesting happen?’

 

Marinette inhaled a breath in through her nose.

 

‘I guess you could say that.’

 

///

 

“Holly hell.” Tikki’s jaw was practically through the floor. “You met a mermaid?! And your dad didn’t capture him?! That had to be the best experience!”

 

Marinette nodded slowly. “Tiks I mean...he was like the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen! I was talking with Sabrina about it yesterday. She said she’s always wanted to meet a mermaid, but heard they’re pretty. His face was sculpted by god himself I mean...I’ve never seen a more perfect guy.”

 

“Aww! You could get yourself a mermaid boyfriend! Like I have a werecat boyfriend. You should so totally try to see him again!”

 

“Well I mean...he said to where these earrings and this necklace he gave me, and that we’ll meet again when it’s time. I didn’t want to put them on in front of my dad straight from the beach. He’s not gonna question it, I wear different jewelry all the time.”

 

“When it’s time? Mermaids are all philosophical apparently.”

 

“I mean maybe. I don’t know. But just...when we do I mean..I don’t want to upset him..he seemed really shy..he was so soft and gentle. He reminds me of Mylene and Sabrina.”

 

“Well I’m sure you just gotta wait! Fate really does work ya know.”

 

Marinette gave a smile. “Let’s hope so.”

 

///

 

Marinette was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, which she was close to considering her bed was a loft. She placed both hands over the pearl necklace, which lay just above her heart. Pretty much the only thought her mind allowed to front was of Adrien the mermaid. His eyes were just like windows, ones she’s wanted so desperately to open. He felt....special.

 

Her eyes slowly closed, and she allowed what she thought was sleep to overtake her.

 

When Marinette’s eyes opened, she found they were now looking up at the midnight sky. She felt soft sand underneath her and against her skin. Marinette every so slightly tilted her head back to see Adrien sitting behind her. 

 

“Oh, are you awake now, Marinette? I didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, I am. Thanks, Adrien.” Marinette helped herself to sit up. “So...it looks like it was time.”

 


	2. Pearls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short. I just got out of school for the summer and I’ve been super busy with some things.

 

“How did you get me to the beach?” Marinette asked with interest.

 

“Your necklace.” Adrien opened up his palm, to reveal a green pearl necklace. “I didn’t technically choose to bring you here at this time. The necklaces are connected. They decided to have us meet again.”

 

“Well I’m very glad they did. I’ve been thinking about you.” Marinette smiled. This seemed to excite Adrien.

 

“Really? Wow...would you consider us friends, Marinette?”

 

Marinette nodded softly. “Of course.”

 

More excitement filled the mermaid’s face. “I’ve never had a friend before. Well...I have, but it’s been a really long time..”

 

“What happened to your old friend?”

 

This appeared to upset Adrien, seeing as his body tensed up and began to tremble. “Sh-She...sheeee....”

 

“It’s okay! It’s okay! You don’t have to tell me.” Marinette assured softly. “I was just asking. I don’t mean to upset you.”

 

“I know, Marinette. You’re kind.”

 

“You are too. Thank you.” Marinette smiled. “So um......I know you said you don’t have friends but...do you know anyone?”

 

Adrien nodded. “I know one named Luka. He’s really nice. He lets me listen to him sing.”

 

“And you don’t consider him a friend?”

 

“We don’t hang out a lot. I spend most of my time alone. Luka likes to go up to the surface and trick people. He’s the best at using the transportation pearl. He can transport anywhere as long as he’s near water. He inherited it from him mom.”

 

“You seem to have a lot of cool relics too.” Marinette smiled. “It was very kind of you to loan these to me. When would you like them back?”

 

“O-Oh....well I was thinking you could keep them. If you don’t want to that’s fine...”

 

“Ah!” Marinette panicked. Fuck fuck fuck don’t upset the precious creature Marinette! “No no I do want to keep them! I just didn’t know if you’d be okay with that...but I’m really glad you said I can!”

 

Adrien’s face lit up. “Really?”

 

“Yes!” Marinette put on another bright smile. “I could be pulled to you at pretty much any time, and we could keep in contact!”

 

“Yay! You really are my friend!” Adrien flapped his fin in excitement. The two were sitting at the shore between the sand and the water, so water splashed up when he did so. 

 

“I’ve made friends with monsters or uh-creatures before.” Marinette commented.

 

“Oh wow! What happened to them? Or do you still know them?”

 

Marinette took a deep breath. “They’re dead. Someone horrible...my dad...killed them. Again I won’t get into the details because I don’t want to scare you...”

 

“I understand.” Adrien nodded. “Humans can be very cruel.”

 

“As a human, I can confirm.” Marinette only slightly laughed. “Sometimes I would swear I see Alya’s ghost. Sometimes I hear her speaking to me. But I know it’s just my grief taking form. We were really close.”

 

“Hm. Well I mean it is possible for a creature’s spirit to stick around if they’re not finished on earth. It’s possible she could be trying to communicate with you. I learned about it from this girl named Alix. She’s a spirit that can travel to any period in time. Spirits are just souls stuck in time. Again, I don’t consider us friends. We’ve only met once.”

 

“R-really?! Oh my gosh...I could really talk to her again...apologize for everything she had to go through.... I know it wasn’t my fault but...I could have saved her....”

 

Marinette felt a wet hand place itself on her shoulder. “Hey, Hey...it’s alright. You don’t need to be sad. You’ll get to see your friend again! Please be happy.”

 

Fuck. More heart warming. Damn it he’s nice. You’ve gotten attached, but you can’t get that attached Marinette. You know how it always ends.

 

“I am happy. Thank you. You make me happy, Adrien. You’re just so sweet.”

 

“You’re the nicest human alive! I’ve heard bad things about them, but I have a really good feeling about you.” Adrien beamed.

 

“Dito......dito.”

 

///

 

“We’re uh...going...back.. to the ocean?” Marinette wasn’t able to help the hesitation her voice.

 

“Yep. I saw a tale last time. I want to get one! We’ve got room in the aquarium, there’s no other sea creature there right now. I want myself a mermaid Mari! I told myself I would find one, and I’m not going to stop until I do.”

 

“Well, I-I mean we’ve already got Sabrina. Shouldn’t you just wait till you finish with her? I mean focusing on two creatures at a time could be kinda distracting..”

 

“You’ve never been hesitant about getting a creature before, Mari. What’s the problem this time? Is there something I don’t know?”

 

Marinette dropped her fork into her plate. “No-No. It’s just like....I mean mermaids are innocent I mean no reason to hurt one-“

 

“Oh come on Mari. All the creatures are innocent! This isn’t about which ones are dangerous and which ones aren’t! I want to know what makes them work. I want to know what makes them different! I want to know about them. They aren’t human, the majority of the population is, so experimentation is bound to happen to them. It’s a fate I believe they’ll all face. No matter what they are.”

 

“B-But then they’ll become extinct! Come on there are already reports on mermaids! The world isn’t missing out from yours!”

 

Gabriel slammed both his fists onto the table, causing Marinette to jump. “What are you not telling me Marinette?! What happened at the beach the other night?!”

 

“Nothing! I’m just tired of seeing innocent creatures suffer!”

 

“Where did you get those pearls?”

 

“Tikki gave them to me.”

 

Gabriel stood up. “Stay there, don’t move.”

 

Marinette put her hand around her necklace. ‘Come on fate...’

 

Gabriel walked back into the room, and slammed an open book in front of Marinette. “Mermaid relics. That’s what those look like to me.”

 

“I-I found them at the beach, okay? I just thought they were neat!”

 

“That’s nice and all, but you’re going to give them to me. I didn’t tell you, but I found some too. With the right combination, I could summon a mermaid here!”

 

Marinette opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly felt herself fall out of consciousness.

 

 

When she woke up, she was on the beach once again. Marinette turned her head, joy practically over taking her as she saw the sight of Adrien next to her.

 

“Adrien! My dad knows I’m against him getting mermaids and that I have relics...I don’t know how it came out it just did! I have to give these back you he already has some and says with the right combination he could summon a mermaid.”

 

“Those are connected to me...they would summon me....” 

 

Marinette nodded. “I-I can’t let that happen..”

 

“How about you go into the sea with me so we can work things out?”

 

“What? I’m human I can’t-“

 

“The pearls can turn you into a mermaid.”

 

 

 


End file.
